Existing technology listens, monitors or analyzes conversations and discussions in the social media and generates sentiments and buzzwords for specific brands or product. However they do not categorize social media conversations based upon sentiments and buzzwords into functional categories like Sales, Marketing, Customer Service, Support or Product Recommendation requests for Specific products. At present only a fraction of social media conversations are relevant to enterprises. Inability to categorize conversations results in significant amount of monitoring effort in order to respond to those conversations. In addition, customers are not automatically identified and influencers are not identified as per relevant parameters of the enterprise. Traditional enterprise customer relation management (CRM) systems do not categorize social profile of the customers. Response management in prior arts does not have automated ways of routing the social conversation to the concerned CRM system.
There are no tool with the intelligence to identify customers and relevant influencers from the pool of users on social media and prioritize the posts or discussion of users on social media for customer response management which need intervention by the enterprise.